


Fireworks

by Recibae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recibae/pseuds/Recibae
Summary: You set up camp near Hammerhead for the night, only to realize that it's Carnival season and everyone in Leide is setting off fireworks... At least it gives you an excuse to stay up with the man you can't take your eyes off of.EDIT: Fixed formatting, sorry!





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to keep the reader gender neutral for maximum self-indulgence, but let me know if I missed any signifiers. Enjoy!

Bursts of color lit the sky near the horizon, the sound only slightly muffled by distance. While the Moogle Chocobo Carnival was in Altissia this year, that had never stopped the citizens of Leide from acquiring and setting off their own fireworks. The timing had been the last thing on your mind when the five of you had dragged yourselves up to the haven near Hammerhead, too exhausted to even make it to the caravan; and the lights and sounds didn’t seem to be waking Noctis, Gladio, and Prompto, who had crawled into the tent and passed out immediately after you’d all finished eating.  


 

On the drive here, noticing how tired Ignis had seemed as he’d carefully steered the car as close to the haven as possible, you’d managed to wheedle an Ebony out of his stockpile, promising to deal with the mess from dinner yourself and let the rest of them sleep a little sooner. It caught you off-guard when he agreed more easily than you’d expected, and you decided that a little more time spent picking up was well worth the trouble. But when Ignis remained at your side, beginning to rinse the dishes, and you heard the immediately recognizable sound of fireworks, you knew you’d gotten the much better end of the deal. You’d always found his looks appealing, but the longer you spent with him, the more you realized that simply admiring him from a distance would never be enough for you. Still, he hadn’t shown much of a reaction to the subtle overtures you’d made, and so you’d resolved to be happy simply spending time with him.  


 

“Really, I’ll be up for a while thanks to the coffee, and I told you I don’t mind- Ignis! We’ve had marshmallows here this whole time, and you didn’t tell any of us?“ Your voice is full of feigned outrage, and you forget about your attempt to get him to relax. In the process of tucking leftovers back in the cooler, you’d unearthed a hidden treasure.  


 

“Apologies,” From his voice, you’d never guess that he’d followed a long drive by cooking dinner for everyone, but you glance over and catch his quickly stifled yawn. _Stoic to a fault_ , you think. "To be honest, I’d entirely forgotten purchasing them. Shame, really- they would have been perfect tonight. I didn’t realize the Carnival was already upon us.”  


 

You pull them free from the cooler and gauge your chances. “The fire’s not out yet- we could have a few now, just the two of us. Call it a reward for cleaning this up. Besides, we can’t watch fireworks and not eat marshmallows- it’d be downright unpatriotic.”  


 

He chuckles, and you feel yourself flushing at what that rich, low sound does to you. “I suppose I can’t argue with that logic. I’ll finish cleaning these skewers if you’d like to fetch a blanket from the tent?”  


 

You grin, surprised again at how easily he’s giving in to you. _He must be exhausted._ You tiptoe close to the tent, unzipping it slowly, and you breathe a sigh of relief as you see the rest of the group entirely dead to the world. Not that you didn’t enjoy spending time with them, but you’d been hoping for more time alone with the oh-so-formal advisor, and you couldn’t have planned an opportunity better than this one. Pulling one of the larger blankets out of a pile, you left the tent as quietly as you could, spreading the blanket on the ground across the campsite. As you sat back to take in the fireworks, you were almost immediately distracted from the spectacle by the sight of Ignis lowering himself to the ground next to you. While his distance was a bit more proper than you would have preferred, you hoped that could be rectified in due time.  


 

Ignis turns to you, holding two skewers already poked through marshmallows. “I’ll admit that this is slightly out of my usual culinary repertoire. Care to do the honors?” You’re irrationally pleased that he trusts you with making something for him, even if it is only a child’s treat. As you take the skewers, your hand brushes his. _He’s left his gloves off…_ You shiver, feeling foolish at the effect such a simple touch has on you. _Astrals, get it together._ You glance up to see if he noticed your reaction and find him staring at your hands, seemingly lost in thought, and _is he blushing?_  


 

Wanting desperately to lean in closer, but not wanting to break whatever spell the normally reserved man seems to be under, you turn and focus on the coals, turning the skewers carefully. Even in the warm night air, with the remains of your campfire crackling in front of you, you can still feel the heat radiating off of him.“It’s a shame everyone else fell asleep so quickly- they’re missing out. I don’t mean to brag, but I am pretty good at this,” you say, pleased at the even golden color developing. “And, they’re done! Want to taste test for me?” You turn to hand him the closer skewer and end up distracted again, watching his long fingers carefully slide the marshmallow free before popping it in his mouth with a pleased hum. You nearly drop your own skewer before giving yourself a quick mental shake. _Play it cool, hon. Don’t let him see how thirsty you- oh Six, look at that mouth…_ You give yourself another, harder mental shake, and decide to focus on eating your own marshmallow instead of drooling over his perfect lips.  


 

You’d bragged deservedly; as you take a bite, the gooey center coats your lips and fingertips, and you quickly try to lick your mouth clean, not wanting Ignis, who’d somehow managed to consume his neatly, to see you with food all over your face. As you pop your index finger into your mouth, you sneak a look over at him, and the expression on his face stops you cold.  
He’s looking straight at your mouth, his own slightly ajar, and the look in his eyes is nakedly hungry. You’re torn between staying frozen and launching yourself at him, but his next words make the decision for you.  


 

“You don’t… You don’t have to stop.”  


 

In all the time you’ve spent with Ignis, you can’t recall him ever stuttering like that before, and you know you’ll never have a better chance to satisfy your desire for him than this.  
Without further ado, you slide your index finger deeper into your mouth, never breaking eye contact, and he barely stifles a moan at the sight of your tongue flicking out to get the last bit of fluff from between your fingers. You wonder what you’ll have to do to snap that iron self-control of his, and as soon as you’ve thought about it, an idea pops into your head.  


 

“Ignis,” you croon, leaning over his long legs and watching him swallow hard, “you’ve got a bit on your hands too. Wouldn’t want to leave a mess…” Before he can protest, you grab his hand in yours and bring it to your mouth, and you delight in the sight of his jaw dropping as you hollow your cheeks around his index and middle fingers. As his head tilts back, you rearrange yourself more comfortably between his legs. You glance down, thrilled to see the effect you’re having on him.  


 

You slowly let his fingers slide from your mouth, giving them a final caress with your tongue as he meets your eyes again. He opens and closes his mouth several times, and his voice is pitched lower and rougher than you’ve ever heard it before when he finally speaks.  


 

“That was- you- I-“ Hearing him struggle for words like this is immensely gratifying, but you take pity on him and lean in slowly, eyes slipping shut. He meets you halfway, and it’s like a dam has burst; his hands lock around your upper arms with a grip just short of bruising, and you find yourself pressed deliciously close on top of him as he pulls you both to the ground. The lights and sounds of the fireworks fade away completely as he kisses you like he doesn’t know how to stop. When you finally open your eyes again, you meet his heated gaze, taking in his flushed cheeks. His arms have slid around you, trapping you against him, and he seems reluctant to let go as he licks his swollen lower lip and starts over.  


 

“I want you. Astrals, I _need_ you. But you deserve so much more than being taken on a blanket by a campfire, darling.” He looks away as he speaks, but his arms remain locked around your waist. As you shift to maintain your balance, you grind against him, and you can feel how hard he is even through the layers of fabric in your way. You don’t know whether to be charmed by his unexpected romantic side, or irritated at him for pulling back when his kisses are so damn good; but another idea strikes you, and with how well your last few impulsive maneuvers have gone, you decide that the only choice is to see how far you can take this.  


 

"You’re always thinking of others first, Ignis… You take such good care of all of us. We don’t have to do anything you don’t want, but please, for once, just let me take care of you.” As you start speaking, your hands are already sliding over his firm chest, down to his belt buckle. You undo it as fast as you can, nearly popping the button off his trousers in the process. You look up at him, wanting his reaction as much as you want him.  


 

Ignis stares down at you, need written all over his flushed face. “What have you done to me?” he mutters, “We shouldn’t- I shouldn’t-” in spite of his words, he raises his hips slightly, letting you yank his pants and underwear down to his ankles. You make yourself comfortable between his legs as he kicks them the rest of the way off, more carelessly than you’ve ever seen him. He looks shocked at his own reactions, but any hint of distress is wiped away when he sees you lick your lips and take his cock in your hand.  


 

A closer, louder firework doesn’t completely drown out Ignis’ moan as you take him into your mouth. He’s bigger than you’re used to, but you’re determined to give him the best blowjob you’ve ever given. You pause for a second to lick your palm and wrap it around the base of his shaft, then slide your lips back down until they touch your hand. Hollowing your cheeks around him, you look up, and his reaction doesn’t disappoint. He looks half-stunned, head tilted back and lower lip caught in his teeth. _Debauched is a damn good look for him._ You’re ridiculously aroused from so little touching, but you’re determined to focus on Ignis and save your own gratification for later. One glimpse of the strategist falling apart underneath you and you feel drunk on your own seductive power; your only goal is to get him to make that noise again- _and that one_ \- and you wonder what it’ll take to make him completely lose control.  


 

You focus on the task at hand, delighting in all the subtle reactions you can wring from him. How his breath hitches when you swipe your thumb over the tip of his cock, how he pants when you suck hard and use your tongue, and how his eyes roll back when you shift your weight and free your other hand to stroke his balls. His knuckles pressed into his mouth are the last sign of his previous composure, and the sight only makes you want to see him utterly wrecked beneath you. As you begin to think that you could do this all night, his other hand tangles in your hair; you moan around his cock at the sensation, until you realize he’s trying to gently pull your head away.  


 

“Please, I’m so close-” His voice is low and desperate, and it only heightens your resolve to finish the job properly. You push yourself back down, shivering at the pull on your scalp this causes, and swallow hard around him as he comes with a barely muffled groan. You swallow his come happily, your lips detaching from him with a lewd pop. Licking your lips, you sit up and take in his disheveled state; his carefully styled hair is as mussed as yours must be, and he looks even better half-naked than you’d previously imagined. He leans away from you to retrieve his pants, and you sit back to admire the view.  


 

Once his clothes are back on and straightened to his satisfaction, Ignis looks at you with a mixture of embarrassment and affection, and reaches out to push your hair out of your face. The air around you seems suddenly heavy with words unspoken. Unsure of what to say, you opt for pressing a short, soft kiss to his mouth instead. An enormous firework forms the shape of a moogle’s head in the distance, and you rest your head on his shoulder to watch it dissipate. He hesitates for a moment, then pulls you closer to him. The Ebony’s wearing off, and you sleepily bask in his warmth and the glow of the fireworks, utterly content.  


 

“Ignis?”  


 

“Hm?”  


 

“What if I _want_ to be taken on a blanket by a campfire, though?“


End file.
